


Marianne's Liberty

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Series: ExR Week 2017 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Captain Harlock - Freeform, M/M, Space Pirates, cobra space adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: Enjolras is the fearless captain of the spaceship Marianne. Public Enemy number one, he's trying to recruit this man with an interesting arm, Grantaire. But landing on Earth is always dangerous for a space pirate.





	Marianne's Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of ExR Week 2017 ! Yay !  
> This was my favourite day to write I think. I love space adventures too much.  
> Just imagine Enjolras doing fwoosh fwoosh with his cape ahah.  
> (sorry for any mistake, English is not my native language)

Everything happened too fast. The police had Enjolras on his knees, laser guns pointed at his head and at his whole crew. Then a flash, and suddenly all the policemen fell on the floor. The air smelt like something was burning, and the crew of the Marianne turned to where their captain was looking.

The man they had met on Earth, Grantaire, was standing there, his face deadly serious, the laser gun he had instead of his left arm still pointing at the policemen. The woman with him, Eponine, hurried up to untie everyone.

« Where is your arm ? » exclaimed Joly.

« I want one. Where did you get this ? I need one. » Added Bahorel, clearly really excited by all of this.

Instead of answering, the man came to help Eponine, untying Enjolras in a surprisingly easy way for someone who only had one hand.

« More are coming. We should leave. Quickly. » Eponine said.

While most of the crew agreed and followed her to the command deck where Musichetta took the wheel, Enjolras and Combeferre stayed to stare at Grantaire.

« Grantaire. Your arm. »

Grantaire chuckled, finding back his smile now that everyone was free and doing their best to get out of this nightmare.

« I didn't have time to take it off. It exploded when I shot. »

He picked up what looked like a burnt forearm, the inside just a hole big enough to contain his laser gun-arm. The hand had entirely disappeared.

« Was it a delta ray ? » asked Combeferre.

Grantaire raised his eyebrows.

« You've got the eye. Yeah, it was. »

It was obvious Combeferre wanted nothing more than to sit Grantaire on a chair and study his arm for hours. He radiated from curiosity.

« It's a really rare ray that obbey to the willpower of its owner. » the scientist explained to Enjolras. « How did you get it Grantaire ? This is absolutly amazing! »

Grantaire snorted at the word « willpower » and decided to answer with a shrug. They soon felt the ship take off, and decided to join the others on the command deck. Everybody was where they belonged, even Feuilly, Bahorel and Eponine were already in the engine room, communicating worrying numbers to Bossuet.

Enjolras hurried to his sit and started giving commands. Grantaire pretended to not being turned on by the great captain Enjolras giving orders. Now that everyone had something to do, he found himself quite useless, standing behind. He was not even sure yet why he was on board. Yeah, Enjolras had came to find him on Earth a bit earlier to suggest him to join his crew. But he had refused, making fun of them. Humanity was doomed, and their little ship was not going to change anything about it. Then the alarms had rang everywhere in town, and he knew, from his dirty tool in the darkest pub he had found to hide in, that the Marianne's crew* and their captain was in danger.

Eponine had not asked any question. She had taken her gun and had followed him to the ship. They had taken down the guards, saved the pirates' life and apparently now they were going in space, with them.

If someone had told him what his day was going to be this morning he would not have believed him.

Soon enough, they lost the ennemy's ships and everything was calm again. Everybody cheered. Enjolras turned to him.

« I guess you are staying with us, after all. »

« Yep. You can be glad things turned in your favour. »

« I'm only glad about it if you willingly joined us. Nothing is more important that freedom, especially on this ship. If you want to stay, we'll be happy to welcome you in our crew. If you want to leave, nobody will stop you. Same goes for your friend Eponine. »

Grantaire stared at him, not knowing what to answer. He grinned.

« Alright captain. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Marianne is a symbol of the Republic in France. It's also a good name for a spaceship, no ?


End file.
